Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a sprayer, and a sprayer attached to a dual chamber bottle, where the sprayer is capable of selectively discharging two different fluids from the bottle.
Related Art
A sprayer may be used to discharge a fluid, such as a chemical, from a bottle. The sprayer may use a vacuum force to draw the fluid from the bottle, where this vacuum force may be created by a working fluid flowing through the sprayer, such that the sprayer may operate as an injector. The sprayer may therefore discharge a mixture of the working fluid and the fluid from the bottle.
A number of consumer-product applications may benefit from the application and use of more than one fluid and/or chemical. For instance, in the field of consumer automotive products, the application of two or more chemicals, such as a cleaning agent and a spray wax, may be of great value. Other applications (including industrial applications) for surface cleaning, surface preparation, construction, lawn care, painting, manufacturing, etc., may also greatly benefit from the application and use of two or more fluids and/or chemicals. These applications may also benefit from the convenience of spraying these fluids/chemicals onto surfaces and/or objects.